Almost is never enough
by RL Marroquin
Summary: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Sierra no lo sabia, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo Ramin un hombre que creía tener la vida perfecta, hasta que todo cambio. ¿Tendrán ellos el valor de enfrentarse a lo que les espera? #SierraBoggess #RaminKarimloo #Rierra #ThePhantomoftheOpera
1. Chapter 1

Casi estaba lista. Llevaba media hora tratando de decir que usar para mi primer ensayo. Estaba tan emocionada de estar en Londres para interpretar a Christine Daaé en la famosa obra de teatro musical "The Phantom Of The Opera". Era la primera que estaría de pie en el escenario del Royall Albert Hall haciendo lo que más me gusta.

Eche una última mirada al espejo y decidí que unos jeans algo deslavados, una blusa de algodón color rojo y unos zapatos de color negro eran el atuendo ideal para ensayar. Recogí mi cabello color cobre en una coleta en medio de mi cabeza y me puse un poco de lápiz labial color cereza. La blusa roja hacia resaltar mis ojos verde claro y mi tez blanca. Me mire de pies a cabeza y sonreí al ver el resultado

No soy de las que se arreglan mucho, pero tampoco me gusta ser descuidada. Digamos que trataba de verme lo más natural posible

Salí de mi recién adquirido departamento – que aun tenia cajas sin desempacar – y tome un taxi que me llevara hacia el teatro. No despegue la vista de la ventanilla en todo el camino. Londres era hermoso y me gustaría recorrerlo un día caminado y admirando todo su esplendor

Cuando entre al teatro me indundo el olor del aire acondicionado y me detuve unos segundos a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz de los pasillos hacia el escenario

Camine hasta los camerinos y vi mi nombre en una placa dorada pegada a una de las puertas. Antes de que pudiera entrar apareció junto a mi Andrew Lloyd Webber, el director y escritor de la obra

—¡Sierra!, querida qué bueno que ya estás aquí —Me saludo el besando mis mejillas — En un momento tendremos una reunión en el salón con todo el elenco para que se conozcan. Así que entra, conoce tu camerino y te quiero haya en 10 minutos, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Le sonreí y el dio un suspiro

—Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí

Sin decir nada más, Andrew se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Abrí la puerta de mi camerino y me quede en la puerta apreciándolo por unos momentos. Era espacioso y estaba pintado con colores claros, tenía dos sofás y una mesa en medio de ellos. Al fondo estaba un tocador de madera con un espejo rodeado de distintas luces

Después de varios segundos me saco de mis pensamientos la voz grave de un hombre que hablaba apresuradamente. No alcance a escuchar lo que decía. Cuando me volví para mirarlo solo alcance a ver como caminaba con el celular pegado a su oreja. Llevaba una chaqueta de piel negra y un gorro del mismo color, jeans y zapatos de botín. Parecía apuesto

Recordé lo que me había dicho Andrew sobre la reunión del elenco y deduje que por eso el hombre caminaba apresuradamente. ¿Acaso ya habían pasado los 10 minutos? Sin ponerme a pensar más comencé a caminar por los pasillos buscando con la mirada el salón

Lo reconocí al instante porque estaba lleno de gente charlando entre si. Algunos se abrazaban, otros solo se daban un apretón de manos.

Camine abriéndome paso entre la gente y me detuve en un rincón del salón. No conocía a nadie y la verdad batallaba un poco para hacer amigos

Los cotilleos de todos se detuvieron cuando Andrew entro al salón

—Muy bien. Hoy comenzamos ensayos para volver a montar esta fantástica puesta en escena —El sonrió y junto sus manos a las altura de su estomago —Tenemos que hacer que esta temporada sea fantástica, que supere a las otras, porque como todos saben este año es el 25 aniversario de la obra y tiene que ser espectacular

Se escucharon gritos y varios "Así se habla" en señal de estar de acuerdo

Andrew ya me había comentado lo del 25 aniversario y me había dicho que yo sería la Christine perfecta para esa ocasión y que encontraría un Fantasma que estuviera a mi nivel para que todo saliera a la perfección

—Así que quiero presentarles a los que encabezaran el elenco este año —Continuo Andrew —¡Sierra! Ven acá

Me fui abriendo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a Andrew y me detuve a su lado mostrando una sonrisa a mis compañeros

—Damas, Caballeros… Ella es su nueva Christine. La señorita Sierra Boggess

Escuche como los aplausos comenzaban y no pude evitar sonrojarme

—Gracias, me alegro mucho de estar aquí con ustedes —Fue todo lo que pude responder. La verdad no sabía que decir

Escuche otra ronda de aplausos con el mismo entusiasmo que los anteriores que se detuvieron cuando Andrew alzo ambas manos

—Y ahora. Nuestro inigualable fantasma… Ramin Karimloo —Andrew apunto con la mano hacia el hombre que tenia a unos metros.

El avanzo hasta él y se coloco del lado contrario a mí. Iba vestido con Jeans y chaqueta de piel negra al igual que una gorra negra. Era el mismo hombre que había visto en el pasillo y no me había equivocado. Era muy apuesto

Su piel estaba tostada por el sol, era alto, de 1.75 metros aproximadamente. El poco cabello que dejaba ver la gorra indicaba que era de color negro y sus ojos eran café obscuros. A pesar de la chaqueta podía notarse que tenía músculos bien definidos y su sonrisa era realmente encantadora

—Se que muchos de ustedes ya se conocen y quiero que hagan sentir a estos dos —Andrew nos tomo por los hombros y nos abrazo hacia el — como en su casa… Así que, pongámonos a trabajar gente —Todos comenzaron a salir del salón rápidamente mientras seguían platicando —Ustedes dos vengan conmigo. Trabajaremos en las canciones

Ramin y yo asentimos y caminamos detrás de él. Ramin como todo un caballero me dejo pasar primero y con una sonrisa le agradecí. Entramos a una habitación con varios instrumentos y Andrew nos dio a cada uno las partituras de la canción principal de la obra

Andrew se sentó frente al piano y nos indico cuando empezar cada uno

Comencé a cantar la parte que correspondía a Christine. No era por presumir pero mi voz era de las mejores que había en el teatro musical y podía alcanzar notas tan altas como lo requería el personaje

_In sleep he sang to me__in dreams he came,__that voice which calls to me__and speaks my name.__And do I dream again__for now I find…The phantom of the opera is there__inside my mind_

Cuando escuche a Ramin cantar fue un total asombro para mí. Su voz era ronco y potente, te envolvía al instante que la escuchabas y se los juro, en ese momento te hacia vibrar como nunca. Solo con escuchar su voz y mirar sus ojos, sentía que las piernas se me doblaban

_Sing once again with me__our strange duet,__my power over you__grows stronger yet.__And though you turn from me__to glance behind… The phantom of the opera is there__inside your mind_

Cuando volteo hacia a mi para cantar la estrofa que Andrew nos había indicado, tuve que sostenerme un poco del piano para no sentir que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento

Nuestras voces se acoplaron perfectamente y sonaban realmente increíble. Teníamos una química increíble con nuestras voces y eso me hizo querer suspirar

_Your/my spirit and your/my voice__in one combined…The phantom of the opera is there__inside your/my mind_

Cuando terminamos la canción, Andrew nos felicito a ambos por el gran trabajo que habíamos hecho solo en un ensayo. Ramin me sonrió dulcemente y nuevamente sentí como se me doblaban las rodillas. Le sonreí de regreso y él me tomo de la mano delicadamente

—Parece que has encontrado a mi Christine, Andrew —Ramin tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios dándole un sueve beso que hizo que por mi cuerpo corriera Electricidad —Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo "My angel of music"


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA… LES PUSE EL PRIMER CAP PARA QUE SE DIERAN UNA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA :D **

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL, SOLO MÍA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y/O SUGERENCIAS**

**POR LOS QUE QUIEREN ESCUCHAR CANTAR A RAMIN Y A SIERRA: **www. youtube watch?v=2kFCTXatsYI (Nada mas quiten los espacios para poder verlo (: )

**PD: LOS PUNTITOS (:::::::::::::: ) SIGNIFICAN QUE CAMBIA DE NARRADOR LA HISTORIA POR QUE SERA NARRADA POR LOS DOS PROTAGONISTAS**

—Parece que has encontrado a mi Christine, Andrew —Ramin tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios dándole un suave beso que hizo que por mi cuerpo corriera Electricidad —Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo "My angel of music"

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar aquella frase que el Fantasma le decía a Christine. Si a primera vista me había fascinado el hombre, ahora me tenía comiendo de su mano. Además de guapo y talentoso también era encantador y habíamos congeniado perfectamente en la música.

Pero yo no podía pensar así. ¿Qué estás haciendo Sierra? Yo estaba comprometida con Tam Mutu. Mi novio desde hace un año. Nos conocimos en una de las obras de teatro en las que yo actuaba en New York

No sé qué era lo que tenía Ramin que me parecía fascinante y me hacia querer olvidarme de la realdad. Una atracción tan fuerte que la sentía vibrar bajo mi piel

—Veras Sierra —Andrew me saco de mis pensamientos mientras se levantaba del piano y se ponía entre Ramin y yo —Nunca habíamos podido encontrar a una Christine que se adaptara bien a la voz de Ramin, él terminaba opacándolas y eso no era bueno para la obra. Se supone que Christine debe tener una voz poderosa y el Fantasma una voz tan seductora como para hipnotizarla

—Y por fin lo lograste Andrew —Agrego Ramin sonriendo

—Ahora solo falta ensayar más y todo quedara más que perfecto para que ustedes se luzcan. Tendrán un mes para acoplarse y para ensayar detalles… Ustedes ya saben todo lo demás —Andrew entrelazo sus manos y dio un largo suspiro — ¡Definitivamente son perfectos!

Andrew camino hacia la puerta dejándonos a mí y a Ramin solos. Podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración tranquila y suave

—Espero que el día del estreno no le vaya a dar un infarto cuando nos vea actuar juntos —Bromeo él

—Creo que esta acostumbrado a ver grandes talentos dando vida a sus creaciones —No pude evitar sonreír mientras respondía a su broma. Tenía algo en la voz que te hacia babear aunque no lo quisieras. ¿Cómo había dicho Andrew? ¡A si! Hipnotizante, su voz era hipnotizante

—Pero no todo el tiempo tiene belleza y talento juntos — Ramin me dedico una mirada coqueta y yo le sonreí sin poder evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran — Quiero decir, no todo el tiempo puede tener el privilegio de que actuemos para el

El me sonrío y salió de la sala de ensayo con pasos ligeros y seguros

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando entre en mi camerino por primera vez no pude evitar aspirar con fuerza el aroma. Me encantaba el olor a humedad que desprendía el aire acondicionado. Me deje caer en uno de los sofás blancos que se encontraban ahí y la primera imagen que me vino a la mente fue Sierra. Esa mujer, con su sonrisa encantadora y sus relucientes ojos verdes, esa voz que te hacia vibrar con tan solo escucharla hablar.

Sonreí sin poder evitar recordar su expresión cuando le bese la mano y pronuncie aquellas palabras típicas del Fantasma de la Opera. Fue una expresión como de sorpresa, como si nunca nadie le hubiera dicho algún cumplido antes o la hubiera alagado por su talento. Estoy seguro que ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, es normal en un artista y mas tan hermosa como ella

¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma? ¿A caso no le había gustado que yo hubiera hecho aquel comentario? Eso no podía ser, porque estoy seguro que ella me hubiera dicho algo o me hubiera hecho un comentario desagradable. Sierra no parece una mujer que se quede callada cuando algo no le gusta.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? ¿Qué me pasaba?

La conocía apenas unas horas y ya tenía grabada en mi memoria el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa y su piel blanca que deseaba acariciar.

Esto no podía estar pasándome, ¿Cómo podía gustarme esa mujer? Yo estaba casado desde hace cinco años y tenía dos hijos. Jamás me había pasado algo parecido

Definitivamente me sentía atraído hacia ella. Teníamos una química impresionante a la hora de cantar, ¿Pero solo sería al cantar? Ni siquiera la conocía bien como para asegurar que podíamos llevarnos bien. Tal vez solo había sido ese momento, tal vez ella sea una diva insoportable que no toma agua al menos que este a temperatura ambiente porque puede dañar sus cuerdas bucales.

Pero eso era imposible. Ella no podía ser así con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que me había dedicado. Su sonrisa, ¿A caso sonreía así a todo el mundo? O ¿Solo lo había hecho conmigo? Eran demasiadas preguntas para responder en tan solo unas horas de estar con ella

Mi respuesta era clara. Necesitaba conocerla más y ver si podíamos congeniar a la hora del trabajo. Pero también, necesitaba quitarme esa idea de la cabeza de que me atraía Sierra. No tenía porque hacerme ilusiones con algo así, yo tengo mi familia y no puedo destruirla por una simple atracción física

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente decidí caminar al teatro, después de todo no estaba tan lejos de mi departamento. Pase antes por mi taza de café, me gustaba empezar la mañana con algo caliente en mi garganta, me gustaba la sensación.

Cuando llegue a la entrada del teatro no pude evitar pensar en Ramin. En si le gustaría lo que llevaba puesto hoy o si tal vez le molestaría mi aliento a café cuando estuviéramos ensayando

_Contrólate Sierra—_Pensé —_Solo es un hombre más y no tiene porque importarte lo que piense de ti._

Respire tan hondo como pude y llegue directamente a la sala de ensayos. El director escénico daba indicaciones a los actores del primer número de la obra, les decía en que sitios iban a estar, cómo y en qué tiempo tenían que decir sus líneas y que expresiones usar cuando lo hicieran

Los demás actores observaban con atención, otras repasaban sus líneas con tinta fluorescente mientras los repetían en una voz muy baja. En un rincón de la sala estaba Ramin recargado en uno de los pilares con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho

Cuando su vista se fijo en mí, me dedico una sonrisa de medio lado y comenzó a avanzar hacia a mí. En menos de diez segundo ya estaba a mi lado

—Buenos días —Me saludo con alegria

—Buenos días — Le dedique una sonrisa y automáticamente su sonrisa de medio lado paso a ser la sonrisa encantadora que había visto el primer día

Gire mi rostro tratando de ocultar mi total fascinación ante su sonrisa

—¿Pasa algo? —Él enarco una ceja y en su voz apareció la curiosidad

No fui capaz de responder así que negué con mi cabeza mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia el

—¿Qué haces esta noche? — Su pregunta me sorprendió tanto que lo mire con mis ojos bien abiertos

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Me entere que no conocías Londres… Así que si quieres saliendo de aquí te puedo dar un tour por esta bella ciudad

No dude ni un segundo en responder. Fue como si las palabras salieran de mi boca involuntariamente

—Me encantaría


	3. Chapter 3

En unos minutos, solo en unos minutos saldría con Ramin a recorrer las calles de Londres. Me coloque frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y analice mi aspecto. Me deje el cabello suelto y me puse mi chaqueta, observe que mis pantalones no tuvieran ninguna imperfección y que mis botas estuvieran completamente limpias.

Me sentía rara. Solo tenía dos días de conocer a Ramin y estaba a punto de salir con el a pesar de que yo estaba comprometida. Pero no tenía nada porque preocuparme, no pasaría nada con él. Claro era bastante atractivo con ese cuerpo fuerte y esa sonrisa seductora, pero no lo conocía realmente.

_Solo atracción física _– Me dije a mi misma consciente de que ni eso debía sentir por él.

Trate de consolarme con pensamientos como el de que él era un hombre que solo buscaba aventuras y que era arrogante, sin ninguna clase de culpa al lastimar a alguna mujer.

Su rostro vino a mi cabeza, el estaba ahí tan apuesto como siempre con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me dedico esta mañana. A quien engañaba, el no podía ser esa clase de hombre

Escuche tres golpes al otro lado de mi puerta y después Ramin apareció tras ella. Camine dos pasos hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y antes de que pudiera hablar

—Sierra, lo siento mucho. Creo que tenemos que cancelar nuestro paseo de hoy — Su voz en realidad sonaba triste y su expresión era de culpa

No supe que responder. La pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro desapareció. Estaba tan entusiasmada con nuestra cita y ahora todo se había desvanecido, me sentía herida y ofendida aunque no tenía porque hacerlo

—Te prometo que otro día te mostrare la ciudad de esquina a esquina… Lo que pasa es que mi hijo se enfermo y tengo que ir a verlo — Me explico el dando unos cuantos pasos hacia mi

—¿Tu hijo? — Pregunte confundida

¿El tenía un hijo? Como no me había enterado de eso

—Si. Mi esposa me acaba de avisar que lo llevo al hospital…

¡¿Su esposa?! ¡Como era eso posible! Hace unos minutos yo no sabía que él era casado y que tenía un hijo. Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y me hicieron regresar un poco a la realidad de que nada especial había en aquella cita

—No te preocupes… Ve con tu hijo, él debe necesitarte — Fue todo lo que logre pronunciar. Yo estaba en shock

—Te lo voy a compensar, te lo prometo, esto no se va a quedar así —Ramin me sonrió y yo le respondí con una sonrisa muy poco expresiva

No podía ni quería sonreír

Él se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla a forma de despidida y salió rápidamente por la puerta

Camine hacia el sofá y me deje caer en el. De pronto toda mi alegría se había ido al suelo y no podía levantarla. Sabía que no tenia porque sentirme triste o deprimida porque Ramin era una persona que había conocido hace dos días, solo dos días. No éramos amigos, ni estábamos enamorados ni nada por el estilo, solo éramos conocidos

Pero aun así, sentí como si alguna ilusión se rompiera dentro de mí. Pero ¿Por qué o de que tenía ilusiones? El era casado, yo estaba comprometida. Los dos teníamos compromisos y tal vez el no sintiera ni la mínima atracción que yo sentía por el

Debía concentrarme en mi trabajo, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque he venido a hacer lo que me más me gusta en este mundo y no iba a dejar que eso se arruinara solo por un hombre que conocía hace poco por más atractivo que este fuera

A la mañana siguiente camine al teatro con todo lo que necesitaba en mi bolso. Se me había hecho un poco tarde pero aun así preferí caminar para aclarar un poco más mi cabeza antes de ver a Ramin

Cuando llegue al teatro todo era normal. La mayoría practicaban sus líneas unos con otros, otros bailaban o cantaban las canciones al azar

Camine hacia mi camerino y me deje caer en el sofá soltando todo el aire que pude. Me sentía desanimada. Estaba decepcionada de Ramin, pero no tenia porque estarlo. Sin pensar más decidí que si obtaba por creer que Ramin era un cretino o un idiota o algo por el estilo, sería más fácil olvidarme de esta fuerte atracción que tenia por el

La puerta de mi camerino se abrió y apareció el sosteniendo dos vasos de café en las manos

—Capuchino canela — Anuncio el y estiro su brazo hacia mi para darme uno de los vasos

—¿A qué se debe esto?— Pregunte aceptando el café. Era mi favorito

—Es mi manera de disculparme por no poder salir contigo anoche

Genial. Ahí estaba yo, tratando de pensar que el tipo que tenia frente a mi era un cretino. Y de pronto aparece con mi café favorito es sus manos para pedirme una disculpa porque se tuvo que ir ya que su hijo estaba enfermo

Así es, ahora yo me sentía la mala en esta historia. ¿Cómo podía estar enojada con el por ser un padre responsable? Que estaba mal conmigo

—Gracias — Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa tratando que no se notara todo lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza en ese momento

—Supe que era tu café favorito — Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto me gustaba

¿Acaso ese hombre trataba de matarme? Claro, el no sabía que me gustaba, pero porque tenía que ser tan caballeroso con alguien que acababa de conocer hace unos días

Trate de dejar mis pensamientos de lado y tratar de que esto fuera lo más parecido a una amistad

—Gracias de nuevo

—Andrew quiere que vayamos con él a practicar un poco la coreografía de la canción principal — Me informo Ramin y me ofreció la mano que tenia libre para levantarme

—Claro — Acepte la mano de Ramin y me levanto de un jalón

Quede muy cerca de su cuerpo y él me sonrió

—Hay que apurarnos antes de que se ponga histérico

—No hagamos que eso pase — Me aleje de él lentamente y comencé a caminar

El se quedo de pie unos segundos y luego camino detrás de mí

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era tratar de que nuestra relación fuera solo laboral y si llegaba a algo más, que eso fuera solo una amistad. Solo amistad, lo tenía más que claro


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días habían pasado tranquilamente. Todo estaba en orden. Todo el elenco se había acoplado maravillosamente, todos se llevaban bien y les gustaba pasar tiempo entre ellos.

Mi relación con Ramin era estrictamente profesional, solo hablábamos acerca de lo que debíamos ensayar. El ambiente se sentía tenso, pero eso era mejor, así todo seria más fácil

Ese día estábamos ensayando la parte final de la obra. Cada uno estaba concentrado en sus líneas mientras el director nos daba instrucciones de que hacer en ese momento

—Dices la frase, lo miras a los ojos y después lo besas — Nos indico el

Yo solo sentí y después de unos segundos de asimilar lo que había dicho volteé hacia él confundida

—¿Qué quieres que haga qué?

—Que lo beses… Eso es lo que marca la escena

Mi rostro se torno de la confusión hacia la preocupación. Yo no podía besar a Ramin, no podía. Simplemente no sabía lo que pasaría en aquel beso. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era mi trabajo.

_Eso es Sierra, es solo trabajo. Puedes hacerlo, es solo un beso… No significara nada_

—Está bien —Susurre

Mire a Ramin a los ojos y me concentre en que solo era actuación

Lo bese. El me tomo por la cintura y me acerco hacia él. Pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos. Mi respiración era entrecortada y pude notar que los latidos de Ramin se aceleraban

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — Grito el director

Ramin se alejo se mi. La magia del momento se había roto

—Tiene que ser un beso corto. Después lo abrazas y lo vuelves a besar… Besos cortos es lo que quiero. ¿Entienden?

Ramin y yo asentimos sin decir nada. Yo todavía estaba tratando de recuperar mi aliento. ¿Qué había pasado con Ramin?

—Inténtenlo de nuevo, traten de hacerlo como les dije — Nos ordeno el

Ramin y yo volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos. Ambos estábamos apenados así que nuestras miradas fueron a dar al suelo

Repetí mi línea una vez más, me acerque a él y lo bese. Esta vez un beso corto, después lo abrace y por ultimo lo volví a besar. Después de unos segundos volteé hacia el director en busca de su aprobación

—Mucho mejor —Dijo el director cruzando los brazos

Ramin se quedo en silencio y yo baje mi mirada al suelo. Me sentía apenada, a pesar de que solo era un beso actuado sentía como el color se había subido a mis mejillas

El director informo que tomaríamos un descanso de 10 minutos. No lo dijo dos veces cuando yo ya estaba caminando a toda prisa hacia mi camerino

Necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco. Lo del beso me había dejado mal, aunque no tenia porque. Era solo algo actuado, bueno, tenía que ser actuado. Pero creo que ninguno de los dos lo estaba actuando, lo sentí tan real que de solo recordarlo siento escalofríos recorriendo mi columna vertebral

Con ese beso había sentido como si el mundo se opacara a mí alrededor, mi cuerpo había temblado y por un segundo creí que jamás me apartaría de sus labios. ¿Cómo es posible que Ramin me haya hecho sentir todo eso con un solo beso?

No podía pensar en él de esa manera, no podía. El estaba casado y yo estaba a punto de casarme

_Controla tus pensamientos Sierra_

Por mi mente pasaba una y otra vez aquel beso, en cámara lenta, y después a velocidad normal y se repetía en cámara lenta. No podía evitarlo

Después del descanso, Ramin y yo no hablamos para nada, nos concentramos solamente en seguir ensayando según las indicaciones del director, y nada más. De vez en cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y descubría que el también me estaba mirando, lo que hacía que me sonrojara.

¿Sera posible que el haya sentido lo mismo que yo con aquel beso?

Sentía su mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando yo lo miraba sin que se diera cuenta.

Al final del día de ensayos, fui a mi camerino solo para recoger mis cosas y comenzar a caminar hacia mi departamento. Me colgué mi bolso morado al hombro, guarde mi pequeña libreta en el y me guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón mi celular

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Ramin apareció con la respiración agitada

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento?

Lo mire confundida tratando de comprender la situación

—No, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ramin no me dijo nada, me tomo de la mano y me saco del camerino

—Tenemos una cita pendiente— me respondió con una sonrisa

Minutos después estábamos en Hyde Parck sentados sobre el pasto contemplando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

—Y aquí se termina nuestro recorrido — Anuncio Ramin con su sonrisa de medio lado — ¿Qué te pareció?

Habíamos pasado más de una hora caminando por las calles de Londres mientras él me decía datos interesantes sobre los lugares "más visitados" de la ciudad. Me gustaba verlo mientras hablaba porque de vez en cuando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas aparecían, y cuando me sonreía era como si me derritiera por dentro

—Muy interesante… No sabía que tuvieras tantos conocimientos sobre la ciudad — Respondí con una sonrisa

—En los meses que he estado aquí he ido a la mayoría de los tours turísticos de Londres… Creo que ya he aprendido bastante

—Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para hacer esto

—No me cuesta nada, además es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo— El me sonrió

Yo le conteste con una sonrisa y lo mire a los ojos. Nos quedamos varios segundos así hasta que el sonido de un trueno nos desconcentro

—Creo que va a… — Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer antes de que pudiera terminar la frase —llover — Solté una carcajada mientras sentía como la lluvia me iba mojando

Ramin se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, se quito su chaqueta de piel color café y me la coloco encima de los hombros

—Creo que debemos salir de aquí antes de que empiece a llover más fuerte —Ramin estaba muy cerca mío, podía sentir su calor irradiando de su cuerpo — El problema es que no traigo coche

—Mi casa está a dos cuadras de aquí… Podríamos ir haya mientras deja de llover

—Sera mejor que corramos

Ramin me tomo de la mano y sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi brazo, y entonces corrimos bajo la lluvia


End file.
